


you sing me a slow song (and I'll drive you crazy)

by objectlesson



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Humanized, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/objectlesson/pseuds/objectlesson
Summary: When your started fooling around with a closeted thirty year old who only just realized he was curious about men, you anticipated a lot of fear, a lot of coaxing, a lot of backing off and waiting and biting your tongue andlonging, silently.Instead you get Lightning McQueen.





	you sing me a slow song (and I'll drive you crazy)

**Author's Note:**

> A friend jokingly sent the prompt "I'm pregnant." This is NOT what she wanted. But this is what everyone got. 
> 
> Ummm this is not dub con IMO but it's barebacking sex which might not have been bare if all parties were sober!!! So that's worth noting. Also, age gap is the usual for these two: Lightning is around 30, Doc is around 70. Also this is filthy, and unbetaed so sorry everyone!!

You’re not even _actually_ fucking, so a condom really feels beside the point. 

You’re just grinding up against Lightning’s ass since you're both too drunk to make anything more complicated work. You’ve got him pinned face down on the bed with one knee up by his face, rubbing your cock up and down his crack while his moans sluttily into the rumpled sheets because it never actually matters if he has a dick in his ass or not, he’ll always make noise like he does. He’s dramatic and a showboat and _loud,_ the loudest. 

He’s arching his back deep and filthy, working his ass in clumsy circles while he humps the bed and talks dirty, an endless stream of filth spilling from those swollen, whiskey-sticky lips because that’s how he _is._ When your started fooling around with a closeted thirty year old who only _just_ realized he was curious about men, you anticipated a lot of fear, a lot of coaxing, a lot of backing off and waiting and biting your tongue and _longing,_ silently. 

Instead you get Lightning McQueen, who likes to be spanked and fucked to pieces and to call you _daddy_ like that’s something real people do outside of porno. It’s mind-blowing, really, and you still feel like you’re catching up half the time, even though you’re the one whose been gay for the last sixty something years and he’s only _just_ come out of his cocoon, fully formed. 

“Fuck, _Daddy_ , just put it in, please,” Lightning whines, face red like he’s been crying, mouth open and drooling on your bedspread. “Fuck me, fuck your come into me. I’ll be good.” 

He alway says shit like this, but it’s ten times worse when he’s drunk because there’s no filter. It drives you insane, makes you feel like you’re on fire, your stomach coiling up in a mess of shame and hunger and mortification at each word. “S’not gonna happen, boy, not tonight,” you grit out, raking your nails down his side. 

“Why not?” he whines, reaching around with one hand and pulling his ass apart wider so the blunt head of your cock can nudge up against his hole teasingly, against him but not _in_ him. “You’re hard, I can feel how hard you are–just. Please.” 

“You’re drunk,” you remind him, cupping one hand on the back of his neck and holding him down hard while you rut hard into his crack, making him go a little crazy, wiggling around and groaning, trying to impale himself. “And so m’I.” 

“Yeah, whatever, _punish_ me for it, Daddy. Your little boy came home all drunk and sloppy and you have to teach him a lesson.” 

“Jesus fucking christ,” you grind out, bending down and biting him on the shoulder hard enough he yelps and his hole flutters where you’re riding it. Your cock is throbbing at the shit he says, and you wonder what that means about you, how he’s changed you and your desire. You’re fairly certain this sort of fantasy isn’t something that would have gotten you off six months ago if you’d seen it in porn, but having him in your bed all that time has introduced you to all sorts of things you would have raised an eyebrow at before. You feel like your former self would be both horrified and impressed, by the paths Lightning McQueen has led you down. “Listen to yourself. Where’d you learn all this, huh? My dirty boy, gonna have to set you straight.” 

“Oh, fuck, _fuck,_ yeah,” Lightning groans, spreading his legs even wider, splitting himself so much you know he’s gonna be sore in the morning. “Please, _show_ me. Give me that cock, Daddy, fill me up.” 

“Nah, gonna come here, on your back. Too lazy to get a condom,” you tell him, bringing one of your open palms down smooth and sharp on his right ass cheek, making it undulate, the skin turning pink and lovely in the shape of your hand. He cries out but bucks up for more, so you do it again. 

“Fuck the condom,” he groans, getting his hand under himself so he can fist his cock. “Want your come, want— _god, Daddy,”_ he sobs, going still save for his hole, which is fluttering rapidly how it always does when he's really close. “Want you to _breed_ me,” he says then, quiet, almost _awed_ at himself, making a fist in the sheets with his free hand. 

You don't know what to say. Your heart is pounding and your face is hot and you’re drunk and dizzy and _hard,_ definitely still hard, even though you’re _again_ being forced to reconcile being turned on by something you never thought you’d be turned on by. You feel impossibly old right now, with him under you, at the same time you feel like you've been reborn. 

Squeezing his ass and aligning your hips right, you lean down over his back to press your lips up against his ear. “You want your old man to breed that little hole, son?” you whisper, low and rough. Just _saying_ it makes your stomach churn, your cock flex. You didn't think you’d be coming _at_ all tonight let alone in his ass, but he always fucks your plans up, throws you for a loop, drives into your town and wrecks the whole thing before he drives off with your heart. 

He whimpers, looking like he’s in fucking _pain,_ hips humping desperately against the bed as you spit in your palm and rub it up your cock. “ _Yes,_ yes, yes, _please._ Fuck me, daddy. Knock me up.” 

“ _Fuck,”_ You curse, gasping against his sweaty shoulder as you take yourself in hand and line up. He’s shivering but holding still in anticipation, every inch of his body poised to be fucked, like he _needs_ it, like he’s been gearing up for this all night. 

Your elbows quake as you hold yourself up over him and thrust to breach his rim, loving the way he stills and shudders under you, like his body is so _grateful_ to be invaded, even like this, with nothing but spit to soften it. “So _big,_ Daddy, so _good,_ need it,” he murmurs, and again, he’s saying things well beyond the constraints of your wildest fantasies, but _somehow_ it works, makes you mindless and hungry and desperate. 

“Back it up on me, baby. Give me that hole,” you order, slapping his cheek again as you push deeper. 

He whimpers as he rocks back on you, the entire length of your cock sliding into the impossible, burning heat of him. You’ve never had his ass like this, raw and without a barrier, even though he always begs for it. Maybe it’s because you were alive and fucking in clubs in the 80s and this sort of thing was a death sentence, maybe because you’re a doctor and it always seemed too unsanitary to fully support, but as you sink into the tight, sucking fire of his body, you wish he’d worn you down and talked you into it sooner. It’s _so insanely perfect,_ the way he feels, impossibly tight and warm as he draws you in, your skin against his, his _insides_ all yours. 

“Fuck, feels so good, so hot,” he gasps, bucking, his fist working between his thighs on his cock so he pulses and flutters around you. You pound into him, aware neither of you are gonna last long, too worked up from the absolute _nonsense_ coming out of that filthy mouth of his. You mind is a hazy wreck, his voice echoing in your head, ripped over the words _breed, knock up, daddy, daddy, daddy_ on a dirty, broken loop _._ You can hardly stand how filthy and embarrassing it all is, how _hot,_ this _boy_ on his stomach for you, begging himself hoarse. “Ugh, m’close, m’gonna,” he mumbles, pushing his face into the sheets and whining, legs spasming as you drive into the maddening clench of his ass. 

“Yeah, you gonna come on Daddy’s cock? Gonna milk it with that sweet hole?” You growl into his ear, scraping your teeth against his pulse as he locks up and yells, spine snapping, hole clutching at you so tight all it takes it a few deep, hungry thrusts to follow him right over the edge. 

You white out, face pressed gasping to his back so hard that when you pull away, there are marks from your jaw, a scrape from your stubble. You thumb over it gently and slide out of his limp body before you can think about it too much, how fucking _messy_ it’s gonna be. There are _reasons_ you don’t fuck bare, and you forgot about them for a second he felt so damn good, sounded so pretty-dirty. It’s crazy, how he just _changes_ your mind about things, smoothes over the stuff you were afraid of once and replaces it with something so sweet and delicious and hot you can’t even remember why you were scared in the first place. “Not too bad,” you mumble as you hold his cheeks parted to examine his ruined hole, using a tissue by the bedside to wipe you both clean before flipping him over. 

He’s got the most blissed out, complacent look you’ve ever seen on anyone’s face in the whole of your life. You raise an eyebrow at him. 

“I _finally_ got you to come in me, _Jesus_ ,” he mumbles as you lean down and kiss him, sweet and hungry and wet. As you pull away he grins at you, eyes bright, hectic. “I’ve been wanting it _forever,_ should get you drunk more often, old man.” 

“Wasn’t the alcohol,” you admit, carding a hand through his hair and clumsily sinking down beside him. “Was your dirty mouth. Jesus. You make me lose my mind, the stuff you say.” 

“Yeah, you like that? Like the idea of filling me with come, knocking me up?” he slurs against your ear as he curls into you, feeling his hole with curious fingers to play with the come leaking out of him. “What is it about it? The taboo thing? Or something weird, like how I’d look pregnant?” 

You laugh breathlessly and he smiles against your throat before pressing a lingering, grateful kiss there. “Nah, nothing like that,” you tell him, closing your eyes because the room’s spinning around you now that you’re flat on your back. “It’s that—hm. That you want everything from me so much, I guess. My cock, my come. ” 

“Your baby,” he says seriously before dissolving into wheezing laughter, and you think about how fucking old he makes you feel, and also how young. 


End file.
